


Fire Knight

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Beginnings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Charlie are searching for something … Can they find it with each other?





	Fire Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - A never finished fic
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017
> 
> Starrnobella prompt - Bubble, Knight, Dream, “One day you’ll learn.” “Learn what?””Someone like me doesn’t get happy endings. Those are reserved for people like you.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/24098566748/in/dateposted-public/)

Dragon fire in the sky  
Scorch marks in his dreams  
Temptation in his veins  
Scarred hands grabbing at air

Bluebell fire in the jar  
Ink marks her dreams  
Seduction in her hands  
Scarred heart grasping at strings

“One day you’ll learn.”  
Echoes haunt his memories  
Regret in his veins  
Ancient eyes search for signs

“Learn what?”  
Echoes haunt her memories  
Regret in her hands  
Ancient soul searching for peace

Knights on a chessboard  
Challenges lay in his path  
Ice in his veins  
Cold fingers reach for her warmth

Quills on parchment  
Words lay in her path  
Ice in her hands  
Cold heart reaches for his fire

“Someone like me…”  
Truths form on his tongue  
Stones in his veins  
Broken hands grabbing at hope

“ … doesn’t get happy endings.”  
Truths die on her lips  
Stones in her hands  
Broken heart grasping at faith

Burns on rough skin  
Tremors lay bare fear  
Bubbles in his veins  
Mended eyes drifting to hers

Scars on soft skin  
Stillness lays bare love  
Bubbles in her hands  
Mended soul drifting to his

“Those are reserved …”  
Hopes echo in his breath  
Fire in his veins  
Steady fingers reach for possibilities

“ … for people like you.”  
Hopes settles in her grasp  
Fire in her hands  
Steady heart reaches for forever

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been sitting in my folder of pieces to write for months. The pattern and the pace never seemed to flow. It is amazing how this challenged me to find the flow no matter how many times I have to start over ...


End file.
